Un mensaje para Naruto Uzumaki
by xTheRogue
Summary: Quiero que seas feliz Naruto, aun si no es conmigo.


**Big girls cry**

Un 21 de Junio,el día que comenzaba el invierno, Naruto y yo decidimos terminar.

Es increíble como todavía, después de dos años, duele pensar estas como si al escribirlas me llevara automáticamente a esa noche fría, en que todo termino.

Mis lagrimas se encargaron de limpiar el ligero maquillaje que llevaba puesto, suelo ponerme un poco en mis ojos para resaltarlos ya que como Naruto siempre me dijo, eran hermosos. Es curioso ya que a pesar de ser algo comunes eran una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de mi, eso me hizo comenzar a apreciarlos.

Me encuentro sentada en el pequeño escritorio donde me gusta pasar largo rato estudiando, la universidad se ha convertido en mi mas grande aliada en estos duros años. Me atrevo a levantar mi rostro para ver mi imagen reflejada en el pequeño espejo que tengo al lado de mi laptop, patética, mi imagen era patética. Ya no tenia ni un poco del brillo que se solía atribuir a mi personalidad. Siempre una persona alegre que creía ciegamente en la gente, con la energía suficiente para mover una montaña si era necesario, nada, nada de eso queda en la persona que hoy veo reflejada en ese pequeño espejo.

Siempre fue de apasionarme la lectura y dicen que cuando amas mucho a alguien, una de las mejores maneras de perpetuarlo para toda la eternidad es escribir sobre esa persona, para que sea inmortal, para que todo aquel que lea estas palabras sepa lo que en algún momento significo Naruto para mi. Quizás me atrevo a decir que el lo significó todo, si , creo que esa descripción se le ajusta perfectamente, porque el represento un quiebre en mi monótona vida , el me hizo ver las cosas de un modo diferente. Por el quise ser mejor persona, por el tenia el deseo de dejar de ser la perdedora que era y ser alguien mejor, alguien que se merezca su amor, alguien de quien el se sienta orgulloso de enseñar, quería reparar su corazón roto, curar esa soledad de ser abandonado que siempre estuvo presente, pero me temo nunca fui suficiente. Luche, luche sacrificándome a mi misma, perdiendo mi propio camino, pero en este caso no se pudo ir en contra de la corriente, simplemente no estábamos destinados. Miento, si lo estábamos.. quizás todavía lo estamos, quien sabe? somos jóvenes, si algo me enseñaron las películas y los libros es que quizás en un tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar y la cosas si funcionen..no?. No puedo evitar formar una sonrisa melancólica ante mi propio pensamiento, al menos lo de tonta soñadora no me lo quitó.

Cada vez que recuerdo como nos conocimos y como fue el tiempo juntos encuentro mas y mas errores, señales que me decían que yo nunca iba a poder caminar a su lado.

Yo solía tener un grupo de amigas que cursaban medicina conmigo, eramos muy unidas y siempre que podíamos salíamos a divertirnos los sábados por la noche, donde es mas fácil acceder al mas oscuro de los lugares, en donde pasaban música para freaks y el alcohol estaba siempre presente. Creía que mi vida no podía ser mejor en ese momento. Había conseguido un trabajo que me permitía mantener mis estudios, conocí un grupo nuevo de amigas con las que compartía mis extraños gustos, me iba bien en los exámenes, y siempre tenia un que otro chico invitándome a salir. Nunca estaba sola, no me sentía sola, me sentía plena.

Lo conocí cuando las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a ponerse amarillas y las noches mas frías. En realidad no eramos completos extraños,algo de el sabia ya, solo de nombre, era un contacto mas que tenia en Facebook. Nunca me llamó la atención, siempre lo vi como un chico un poco engreído cuando por casualidad veía algún estado suyo o una foto. No me atraía físicamente tampoco, era alto con el cabello corto y rubio. Su cara era extraña, no era de mi agrado pero tampoco me disgustaba, en pocas palabra me parecía normal.

Fue entonces que una pareja amiga decidió presentarnos. Fue mas que nada en plan de "cita doble" ya que el estaba soltero, yo estaba soltera y ellos quisieron jugar a ser cupido con nosotros,normalmente estas cosas nunca funcionan pero esta vez les salio muy bien.

La primera vez que lo vi estaba nerviosa. Siempre me querían presentar amigos solteros porque parece que ser soltera era una especie de abominación y no me podían ver así. Igual siempre que me presentaban a alguien en plan de despojarme de mi soltería me ponía nerviosa, porque , a pesar de no estar para nada interesada en renunciar a mi libertad, tenia miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas y yo, que siempre quise ser perfecta, no me podía permitir eso.

Pero con el fue diferente. Ya hablábamos antes de nuestro primer encuentro, debo admitir que supo como captar mi atención, lo que me da el atrevimiento de pensar que el de alguna manera seguía mis movimientos y gustos en facebook. Luego confirme que eso fue cierto ya que cuando decidimos terminar el me dijo que yo le había llamado la atención desde hace mucho antes de que nos presenten y , que se le haya presentado la ocasión de conocerme fue porque el también quería, no fue solo el destino.

La cita era simple, nos íbamos a juntar en el apartamento del novio de mi amiga Ino a tomar y ver películas. Ese día pase antes por casa de Temari para pedirle que me acompañe ya que siempre fui muy cobarde y tímida.

 _-Estas muy linda, le vas a encantar!-_

Nunca tome en serio los cumplidos de parte de mis amigas porque siento que lo dicen para no hacerme sentir mal. Igualmente ese día puse todo mi esmero en mi guardarropas eligiendo cuidadosamente algo lindo, cómodo y que me siente bien. Soy muy acomplejada de mi cuerpo por lo que estuve horas probándome diferentes combinaciones. Termine decidiéndome por un pollera y una camisa, algo simple pero que cumplía con mis requisitos.

Al llegar a la casa, el fue el ultimo en voltear a verme y cuando lo hizo, nunca me sentí tan nerviosa en mi vida,ni cuando la peor profesora que tuve en mi preparatoria me llamo a dar lección el día que no estudie. Y para mi desgracia, cuando me pongo muy nerviosa no puedo evitar sonreír mas de la cuenta y mi sonrisa es, en una sola palabra, horrible.

La noche transcurrió normal, intercambiábamos un que otro comentario de vez en cuando pero nunca de manera directa, yo me limitaba a no acercarme mucho por miedo a arruinar la expectativa que el tenia sobre mi y también , por tonto y estúpido orgullo de no ser la primera en mostrar interés.

Fue esa primera noche que cometí mi primer error con Naruto. Como dije anteriormente nunca me considere una chica bonita, mi autoestima esta muy por debajo de la corteza terrestre, por lo que pensé que Naruto al verme se iba a decepcionar así que ya daba por hecho que no iba a intentar nada conmigo. Me equivoque tres veces esa noche. La primera fue cuando por distraída no aproveche la oportunidad que nos dieron los otros para que estemos solos, la segunda fue cuando estábamos hablando solos en el balcón y nunca me acerque por mas que el hacia varios intentos de hacerlo y la tercera (y que recuerdo con mas gracia) fue mi cara al ver que teníamos que dormir juntos. Yo de de inocente y todavía pensando que el no tenia ningún interés por mi decidí dormir mirando para otro lado. Cuando al otro día me entere que a el le gustaban las chicas decididas supe que la había jodido terriblemente.

 _-Si te gusta tenes que decircelo, el cree que no le gustaste por como te comportaste ayer-_

 _-Pero la verdad es que si me gusto .. un poco quizás._

El mensaje de mi amiga Ino al día siguiente fue muy claro, tenia que hacer algo o lo iba a perder.

Mierda.. que hago? no puedo decirle abiertamente que me gusta pero tampoco puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

Realmente no se en que momento me di cuenta que me gustaba, pero antes de siquiera notarlo me encontraba pensando en el muy a menudo. Esperaba con ansias cada mensaje suyo, se detenía mi mundo cuando el celular sonaba,al notar que era un mensaje de el me tomaba mi tiempo para disfrutar el momento y releer cada letra de su nombre, para sentir que era real, que el estaba hablándome.

Finalmente tome la decisión de confesarme. Todavía lo pienso el día de hoy y me pregunto de donde reuní el valor para escribirle lo que le escribí ese día, pero creo que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ese día di un paso muy grande en mi vida.

- _Hey, Naruto te puedo preguntar algo?-_

 _-Claro-_

 _-Yo te gusto?-_

Recuerdo que tardo un poco en contestar a lo que yo estaba rodando en mi cama cual quinceañera enamorada de los nervios que tenia.

 _-Realmente no me esperaba esa pregunta tan de repente, me sorprendiste bastante-_

No puedo creer que me anime a mandarle ese mensaje! seguí rodando como una estúpida por mi cama hasta que escuche el sonido de una burbuja reventándose,era el sonido que emitía mi celular cada vez que recibía un ese momento deje de rodar y tome con muchos nervios mi celular temiendo su me escondí bajo una almohada y luego como si de una película de terror se tratase, me asome lentamente por un hueco y abrí el mensaje.

 _-Si, me gustas.-_

Todavía puedo sentir algo de la emoción que experimente aquella mañana de sábado, todavía me da risa recordar aquel momento y pensar cuantas cosas cambiaron desde aquel inocente mensaje.

Estaba feliz. El dijo que le gustaba, por primera vez alguien que me gustaba me correspondía.

 _-Yo te gusto?-_

No dude un segundo en contestarle.

 _-Si, también me gustas-_

Ino estaba en lo cierto, por mi comportamiento esa noche el creyó que yo no tenia ningún tipo de interés en el, que idiota que fui, casi lo perdía, casi perdía la oportunidad de conocer a una persona maravillosa que cambio todo mi mundo.

Finalmente llego el momento que mas quería escribir : Nuestro primer beso. Es el día de hoy que todavía creo que de nuestra historia se puede sacar una excelente película. No puedo evitar reír como estúpida en este momento, realmente es el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida, dudo mucho que alguien pueda superarlo.

En nuestra primera cita decidimos ir a un lugar al aire libre. Justo vimos que había una exposición temática de ninjas, algo que a ambos nos encantaba, así que decidimos ir. Por suerte no entre en el típico pánico de no saber que ponerme ya que quería ir lo mas sencilla posible, así que opte por unos simples jeans y una camisa, como era pleno Abril, el frió se hizo presente de manera casi abrupta por lo que tuve que considerar en abrigarme un poco mas de la finalizar me puse mi gorro de la suerte, aunque me quede un poco grande sentía que me daba un aspecto tierno. No quería llegar tarde ese día, solía hacerlo muy a menudo en otras citas o salidas con mis amigos , pero con el quería que todo fuera perfecto. Tome el metro, algo que odio , para estar puntual y cuando subí las escaleras que me llevaban al exterior lo vi, estaba parado esperándome, al instante fue como si todo a mi alrededor no existiera, los ruidos de los autos se escuchaban a lo lejos, las luces eran mas brillantes y solo estaba su imagen mirándome expectante a que llegue hacia donde el estaba. Era.. era todo lo que yo quería.

La cita transcurrió normal, en ningún momento nos tomamos la mano, considere que era algo común, pero no dejo de inquietarme. Me preguntaba si se había arrepentido de salir conmigo y estaba ahí por compromiso o para no dejarme sola, esas eran dudas que no dejaban de perseguirme aunque todo cambio cuando llegamos a las orillas del río que pasa por nuestra ciudad. Fue idea mía la de ir a ese lugar, me gusta estar al aire libre y quería compartir eso con el, para mi agrado el también los disfrutaba así que fue bueno que termináramos ahí.

Encontramos un pequeño banco donde nos sentamos y nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades, el realmente me hacia reír y eso era algo que siempre me encanto a la hora de elegir una pareja.

Caminamos un poco mas y cuando llego el momento de irnos el me acompaño a la parada del bus. Me estaba haciendo bromas sobre mi gorro y mi baja estatura en comparación a la de el, yo solo me reía y me limitaba a decirle que no era tan bajita como el decía si no que el era muy alto (me llevaba una cabeza y media casi!). Cuando llegamos a la parada el me seguía haciendo bromas con mi gorra, como me quedaba grande la bajaba para taparme la cara y yo entre risas corría su mano para que deje de hacerlo, hasta que en un momento el la bajo tapando mis ojos dejando al descubierto mis labios. En mi interior pensaba que habíamos salido en plan de amigos, todavía tenia a mi parte pesimista diciendo que yo no le gustaba realmente, por eso lo que paso a continuación nunca lo esperé. Se agacho hasta mi altura y me dio un pequeño y ligero beso . Lo único que pensé que en ese momento es que quería corresponderle, quería que sepa que también me gustaba así que me puse de puntas de pie y lo bese de vuelta. Para ser abril , hacia mucho frío esa tarde, pero sus labios eran cálidos y sus manos eran reconfortantes. Puedo asegurar que hasta hoy en día nunca encontré lugar mas seguro que entre sus brazos, en el momento en que me abrazo fue como si pasáramos de una fría tarde otoñal a una en plena primavera.

Fueron tres meses lo que duro lo que sea que teníamos Naruto y yo. Idas vueltas, peleas, celos, salidas, risas, llantos, sobre todo llantos.

Sabia que el tenia una especie de demonio en su interior, así le gustaba denominarlo, que nunca fui capaz de comprender o quizás nunca se me dio la oportunidad de comprenderlo porque el trazaba una importante barrera entre nosotros. Una que buscaba ser cruzada por alguien, pero ese alguien no era yo. Normalmente cuando quería saber un poco mas de el, o que confiara un poco en mi siempre terminaba en discusiones y peleas. Siempre colocando esas barreras a su alrededor para que yo ni si quiera intente cruzarlas ,es por eso que varias veces me encontraba llorando por frustración e ira, por no poder ser lo que el buscaba, por querer forzarme a ser algo que no era para poder ser de su agrado y que haciendo esas cosas solo conseguía alejarlo mas y mas. Fue todo como si se tratase de una película. En el momento en que ambos confesamos nuestros sentimientos el comenzó a ser muy duro conmigo, poco quedo de esa testaruda Sakura que creía tener siempre la razón, ya que por el tuve que dejar a un lado mi orgullo.

Siempre me dijo que le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo y oscuro, como idiota enamorada deje crecer mi cabello y comencé a oscurecer mi precioso rosado. Quien iba a decir que de un día para otro iba a encontrar justo a su persona soñada.

Mis inseguridades crecían estando a su lado, muchas veces no sabia de el por horas y eso me desesperaba, pensaba que estaba con otra , que me mentía, que lo que me decía a mi se lo decía a miles mas. Mi mente era un caos, mis sentimientos eran un completo desastre. Me abandone a mi misma en nuestro tiempo juntos, llegue al punto de no conocerme. Vivía triste, no veía mas a mis amigas, tenia un dolor en el pecho constante y el hambre pocas veces me invadía. Solo encontraba paz en el momento en el que estaba con el, Naruto en cierto modo se había vuelto mi droga.

Cuando llego el 21 de junio del 2013, yo no estaba preparada para ser abandonada por el. Habíamos discutido mucho esa semana y yo había optado por dejar de hablarle, fueron nuestros amigos los que habían organizado aquella reunión para que pudiéramos hablar.

Esa noche fui la primera en llegar, estaba muriendo de los nervios y las ansias de verlo, Sasuke me decía que me calmara que el lo conocía, seguramente hoy iba a hablar conmigo para arreglar las cosas. Y yo como ciega aferrándose a cualquier rayo de luz que se presentara creí en sus palabras.

Al momento que Naruto llego actuó normal conmigo, hasta fue mas cariñoso que en otras ocasiones. Creí que todo había estado en mi mente, que yo en mi paranoia , pensaba que el estaba enojado conmigo, que había hecho algo mal o que me odiaba por no haberle hablado, creía que todo estaba en mi mente y las cosas nunca fueron tan malas como las pensaba. Eso pensé hasta que nos dejaron solos al momento de irnos a dormir.

 _-No creo ser yo la persona que te convenga.-_

Su voz rompió el silencio en el que estábamos envueltos al irse los otros. No supe que contestar, siempre supe que el me hacia mal pero también sabia que yo podía ayudarlo, que yo iba a ser capaz de sanarlo de su soledad, de entenderlo, de darle y ser todo lo que el necesitaba.

 _-Por que piensas eso?.-_

Fue lo que apure a responderle.

- _Mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad. Sos una gran persona Sakura, debo admitir que siempre estuve interesado en ti. Te tenia en facebook y me habías llamado la atención hacia mucho tiempo ya, por eso cuando me dieron la oportunidad de conocerte no lo dude ni un segundo, quería que pasara, quería estar con vos.-_

No fui capaz de responder nada ya que las lagrima comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por mi rostro.

- _En este momento no se lo que quiero y no quiero arrastrarte en mi indecisión, no te lo mereces. Se que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, las cosas hubieran resultado.-_

Esa frase la tengo tatuada en mi desde aquel día y es por eso que quizás aun guardo algo de esperanzas.

 _-No importa, yo te puedo esperar, no me importa en serio. Yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo.-_

Intente casi de forma desesperada hacerle entender que no me importaba aguantar todo lo malo, quería pelear con el , hubiera hecho lo que fuera con tal de seguir a su lado.

 _-No voy a ser yo quien te lastime y te haga entender las cosas, lo siento.-_

Llore mucho esa noche, y el besó cada una de mis lágrimas. Nos quisimos por ultima vez, yo le decía que no lo iba a dejar ir, que lo quería, que estaba enamorada.

La luna nos iluminaba por completo aquella noche, y pude ver su rostro tranquilo mirando el techo.

- _Hay algo que me quieras decir?.-_

Nuevamente mi ya casi inexistente orgullo hizo acto de presencia, quería decirle que lo amaba, pero creí que seria muy pronto para decírselo así que solo me limite a repetir lo mismo que dije una y otra vez

- _No te quiero dejar ir.-_

Supe en ese instante que no había dicho lo que el esperaba oír, quizás fue eso lo que hizo que terminara de tomar una decisión. No contesto nada, me beso y poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

Al otro día cuando me subí al autobús supe que todo había terminado. Pero todavía no lo entendía, todavía no caía. Ya esta, termino, no mas mensajes, no mas peleas, no mas salidas, no mas momentos juntos, no mas de sus abrazos, no mas de sus tiernos besos, no mas de sus bromas, no me iba a volver a tomar la mano. Ese día estuve como en shock, me sentía desconectada del mundo y cuando caí en la cuenta de que todo había acabado que llore como nunca antes. Nunca había llorado tanto por amor, sentir ese vació en el corazón sentir que todo es oscuridad, nunca antes me había pasado.

Tiempo después me di cuenta que el había conocido a alguien mas, alguien que era lo que realmente buscaba. Era una amiga mía , no tan cercana quizás pero si hemos compartido cosas. Hinata Hyuuga era todo lo que el buscaba en una pareja. No tardaron en ponerse de novios, algo que a mi me destrozo completamente ya que no pude evitar sentir una traición por parte de quien considera mi amiga, quizás lo siento tanto porque son perfectos el uno para el otro, ella es lo que el necesitaba, ella le pudo dar algo que yo no pude.

Hoy estoy en pareja con Sasuke, quien era su mejor amigo. Lo amo, me ayudo a salir del pozo depresivo en el que me había sumergido Naruto, sin embargo lo que sentí por el siento que nunca se va a repetir, siempre me va a quedar marcado de por vida que Naruto Uzumaki fue el primero en hacer un quiebre en mi vida.

Dudo mucho que puedas leer esto, Naruto, pero si de alguna manera llega a pasar, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo volvería a intentarlo una y mil veces contigo. Y de no darse la oportunidad, quiero que seas feliz.

 _Sé feliz._

* * *

 **Bueno, hace mucho no me tomaba la libertad de escribir ! espero les guste n.n**

 **Si bien este es un One-shot estoy haciendo otro fic un poco mas largo, si todo sale bien quizás mañana o pasado lo publique :) pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones en cuanto a mi forma de redactar , es muy importante para mi**

 **Si llegaron hasta acá , muchas gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
